YJ2: Misadventures in Time
by RobinIV
Summary: The members of YJ2 take a few field trips in time. Completed!
1. Baseball Tribute

YJ2: Misadventures in Time

By: Kelly M. Maraglia

***Disclaimer: Young Justice characters, story & concepts are property of DC Comics & no matter how hard I pray I will never own them. The YJ2 characters are the creations of my good friend, Brandon "Impulse" Johnson & myself. **

**Author's Note: I recommend reading "YJ: Second Generation" first, even though these short stories are what-ifs & do not correlate with the original storyline. This chapter is dedicated to the Boston Red Sox & all their fans who were devastated at their last game. You guys went down fighting & your true fans are proud of you! Win it for us next year! ^_^**

Adventure One: Baseball Tribute

            As the team made a chain again with Impulse at the head, Marcus reached for Keelia. With tears in her eyes, Keelia waved good-bye for the last time, took Marcus' hand, and sped off into a future where she knew her parents were both dead. 

            At least, that is what was _supposed_ to happen…

            "Danny, are you sure that device your Dad gave you will lead us back safely?" Cathie asked as the bright, moving lights of the time stream made her stomach churn. 

            "A little too late to asking that Sis," mumbled Kon.

            "Here's our stop!" Impulse yelled joyfully as he began to slow his pace. 

            He had not yet mastered time travel for he ended up stopping short again. The others were prepared this time and managed to hold on. The group fell one at a time, piling on top of each other starting with Impulse, then Cathie, then Kon, then Haze, then Marcus and lastly Keelia. 

            "Why can we never land in a pillow factory?" Keelia complained sarcastically as she nursed her injured head. Her vision was blurry as she looked down at Marcus' back, where her mask lay. She quickly scooped it up over her eyes and scooted off the pile so the others could get up. 

            "Where are we?" Haze asked, looking around at a huge crowd, all staring at them. 

            Young Justice Generation Two were in the middle of a huge baseball diamond. 

            "Look it's a girl wearing red and green tights, let's surrender!" A huge alien yelled and fell to the ground with his arms outstretched in surrender. Many other aliens of his size followed suit. 

            "Not again," Keelia murmured, shaking her head. 

            To say that much confusion ensued due to YJ2's untimely arrival would be a vast understatement. The crowd was in hysterics, curious as to whom the newcomers were. 

            "Well, it seems the Young Justice team from Earth has brought some back-up players, but they will not be allowed to use them in this series!" The Slag announcer ….well, announced. 

            The Slag Team was picking itself off the ground for the second time that day, after their leader yelled at them once again about coincidences.

            "What the frag?" Lil' Lobo exclaimed aloud the confused thoughts of his teammates. 

            "Aren't they Young Justice 2?" Kon asked, peering at the other set of teens. 

            "If that's true I thought they went back to their own time." Cassie commented.

            "Maybe they got lost?" Secret suggested.

            "So it would seem. They look as bewildered as we feel." Empress observed.

            "Who are they?" Cissie asked with a perplexed look on her face.

            "Oh that's right, you weren't there last time. They are **Young Justice: The Next Generation!" Bart gave a dramatic pose as the opening theme of the popular science fiction saga blared through the speakers of the stadium. **

            "Um…okay. Hey Robin, where are you going" As Cissie absorbed this new development and added it to the ever-growing list of strange occurrences involving Young Justice, she noticed Robin walking across the field to the pitcher's mound. 

************************************************************************            "Where are we?" Haze asked as YJ2 entangled themselves from each other. 

            "It looks like Myrg." Kon-al noticed the familiar stadium and surroundings. 

            "It looks kind of like it, but it seems to be lacking modern technology." Cathie added.

            "Which means we're still in the fraggin' past, Imp?" Marcus growled, grabbing Danny by the scruff of his neck when he noticed that the latest version of Impulse had fainted. Out of the corner of his eye, Marcus noticed Keelia walking toward the pitcher's mound. When she reached it, Robin was waiting for her. 

            "So we meet again after all." He commented with a small smile. 

            "I was uncertain as to whether you would remember our first meeting, but I suppose you do." Keelia replied. 

            "I'm really glad we got to meet again actually. Spoiler and I were … concerned after your last visit." Robin said, carefully choosing his wording.

            "What do you mean?" Keelia said aloud, mentally cursing herself for the slight tremor of nervousness in her voice that her father would definitely notice. 

            'Why is she so nervous?' Tim thought to himself, before continuing aloud.

            "Well, before you left…" He trailed off, not sure how to phrase it.

            "Oh, when I hugged you both?" Keelia suggested and mentally kicked herself for saying it.

            "Yeah, you were crying and all and we were … concerned." Robin reiterated, and although he and Stephanie were concerned, his detective mind was thirsting for why she would act that way. 

            Keelia smiled on the outside, showing Tim that she appreciated the concern, but on the inside she cringed. 

            'I know I lost my mask for a second, but I didn't expect to see them again!' Keelia was unsure how to answer her father's unspoken question, when she was saved by the Slag Leader. 

            "Shall we begin the game?" He asked. Robin nodded.

            "Do your best, we'll be your cheering crowd!" Keelia smiled briefly and raced back to her friends. 

            Tim smiled back at first but then his face took on a quizzical nature. 

            'She deliberately avoided me, hmm…interesting.' He thought to himself before walking to his field position at second base. 

*For the game, read Young Justice issues 27-28 for I doubt that I could write it as well*

            Danny awoke in time to see the last inning. 

            "Hooray, they won!" He cheered.

            "We knew they would." Haze reminded him.

            "Spoilsport" he mumbled under his breath. 

            As Keelia took Marcus' hand, she heard a voice call out to her.

            "Robin, wait up!" It was her father and she knew what he would ask. She squeezed Marcus' hand and was surprised when he squeezed back slightly. Keelia was thankful for the support Marcus always gave her, but when they returned to their time, she would have to push him away. He was too close to her secret and she did not want to lose anyone else. Keelia did not turn toward him as she felt her father stand behind her.

            "You never answered my question." Tim said plainly.

            "I am well aware of that." Keelia confessed.

            "So my successor just randomly hugs people?" Tim questioned further.

            "I have no answer to your question, Robin. None I can give you at least." Keelia confessed her voice softer than usual. Her grip on Marcus' hand tightened.

            "Let's go Imp!" Marcus called out. 

            As Impulse started to run, Keelia chanced a look back at her father and smiled sadly at him. 

            Leaving her clouded thoughts on the baseball field, Keelia's thoughts joined those of her teammates, wondering if this time, they would make it home. 

To Be Continued …


	2. Teen Titans

YJ2: Misadventures in Time Chapter 2

By Kelly M. Maraglia

_Author's Note_: I am so sorry I took so long to get these stories out. My only excuse is that 2003 was a horrendous year for me, but 2004 will be different. Why?  Because I will make it different! ^_^ Starting with stories, so here is chapter 2! Enjoy! Oh, by the way, I hope no one takes offense to this story, but I really do not like Starfire. I never have, so I paint her in a mean light here. It is fanfiction, however, right?

_Disclaimer:_ Young Justice, Teen Titans, Justice League etc. are not mine. If they were, I would have made the Teen Titans cartoon about the newest team, not the older generation. YJ2 characters are the creations of my good buddy, Brandon "Upset about Impulse becoming Kid Flash" Johnson & myself. ^_^

Chapter 2: Teen Titans

            We find our young heroes traveling along the passage of time, linked up with their team's super speedster at the helm. 

            "I see the portal!" Danny announced excitedly. 

            The others could barely nod as they struggled to hold on, but Marcus had a comment for everything. 

            "It had better be the right fraggin' one this time!" He snarled. 

            Robin silently, but fervently agreed. Despite her joy at meeting her father finally, another encounter with him could prove detrimental to her secret identity and endanger her very existence. Robin cursed herself mentally. She was trained much better, yet her actions were sloppy to say the least. She acted emotional and illogical. Her mentors would be ashamed. She had to prepare herself in case Impulse dropped them into the wrong portal again. These were her thoughts as they fell into the time portal, once again piling atop each other. Robin hung onto her mask this time and that was a good thing because, once again, they had landed in the past and this time, right in front of Titans Tower. Staring at them were the Teen Titans and the Justice League, along with some older "teen" Titans (namely Nightwing, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy). [I know that Nightwing leads the Outsiders, but it is not pertinent to this story & this takes place around Teen Titans #6] Marcus was the first to recover. 

            "What the frag? You screwed up again, Imp!" He yelled, trying to pound Impulse who was at the bottom of their pile-up. Danny could not defend his actions because he had collapsed from the fall and general exhaustion. 

            "I'm beginning to see a pattern here." Keelia commented, as she finished observing her surroundings the way she had been trained to do. (Quick note: Even if I refer to Tim and Keelia by their real names, they are both dressed as Robin. It is just easier to understand then me having to type the third Robin or the fourth Robin all the time). 

            "What do you mean?" Haze asked her curiously.

            "We show up in the wrong time, look to Impulse for the reason and he faints." She replied.

            "Well, that may be but we can't really do anything about it until he wakes up so…" Cathie began. 

            "True" her brother agreed.

            This entire conversation took place while they were still piled up on top of each other. 

            "Hey, they're back again!" Superboy said excitedly.

            "Cool" The newly named Kid Flash agreed.

            "It's been quite a while." Cassie observed.

            "Very interesting" Tim murmured. 

            'Perhaps this time I can learn who the female Robin is. My instincts tell me that she's important to my future for some reason other than the obvious fact that she is my successor, but I don't know why.' He thought to himself.

            Suddenly, a loud shriek was heard.

            "Will you get the hell off me?" Starfire yelled. It seemed the teens had fallen and piled up on top of her. Starfire blasted them away in anger.

            Cathie caught Impulse while Kon-al and Haze floated safely to the ground. Marcus teleported down and held out his arms.

            "Where did ya go Robin? You can fall now Sweetie, I'll catch ya!" He flirted.

            "You need not worry about me, Marcus. I have landed quite safely, as you can see." The female Robin replied in an arrogant tone. 

            The others had to contain their laughter as they witnessed Keelia standing perfectly still, atop Starfire's head with her arms raised as if she had just finished a gymnastics competition. Then she did a perfect back flip onto the ground. 

            "How dare you?" Starfire yelled in a rage. Her previous head ornament just shrugged at her and gave her a small smile, irritating Starfire further.  

            "What is going on here?" Wonder Woman wondered (sorry, couldn't resist ^_^). 

            "They're our successors." Kid Flash answered her. 

            The Justice League and various older Titans still looked puzzled, as they had not met the next generation of Young Justice before, unlike the four newest members of Teen Titans. 

            "Ridiculous, did they just fall through time?" Starfire grumbled.

            "Well actually, yes we did" Cathie answered with a shrug. She earned a glare from Starfire and chuckles from her teammates.

            "They really are from the future though. We met them back when we were Young Justice." Kon explained.

            "Is that really possible?" Superman wondered aloud, exchanging a look with Batman.

            Batman turned to look at the current timeline's Robin. He did not say anything, but Tim could tell he was waiting for an explanation. 

            "Exactly as Superboy and Kid Flash said, they refer to themselves as Young Justice Generation Two. They are from the future, but they traveled to the past before. We met them twice as Young Justice." He explained. Batman still looked skeptical, but then, he always did. 

            "How do we know they didn't lie to you?" Starfire asked, still glaring at the young time travelers. 

            "You doubt us after seeing us fall through the portal to land on top of you?" Haze asked, flabbergasted.

            "Well, I don't like being lied to!" Starfire said angrily, shooting an accusing look at Tim.

            "Cry me a fraggin' river," Marcus growled out to mock her. 

            "Well said, Marcus Dear, you said it before I did." The fourth Robin commented with a smirk and gave Marcus a quick kiss on the cheek. 

            "Well, I'll try to say things before you more often then." He replied rakishly. 

            "This isn't a club you can join. Those identities should be earned." Batman remarked in a deep, cold tone of voice. The members of YJ2 gulped, as Batman does tend to have an overbearing presence. Keelia simply shrugged it off as she was used to it by now.

            "My identity especially, right Grandpa?" Keelia asked, the confident smirk gracing her face once again.

            Nightwing and Robin nearly choked and Flash, along with the rest of the Justice League attempted to disguise their laughter.

            "Grandpa" Flash said, snickering. 

            "Sorry, old habits die hard, but we are super-heroes in our own rights. My companions have their powers and as for me, I earned every thread of this costume, you can be certain of that." Keelia said confidently, staring Batman right in the eye. This was a bold move, considering most people are intimidated by the Dark Knight, but Keelia shared a trait that all Robins seemed to have. This trait being, that they were not afraid to challenge Batman if they believed he was wrong. 

            "We should cut Starfire and the Justice League a break, though," Robin continued to her traveling companions, "After all, Starfire originates from a war-ridden world and Earth tends to remain fairly peaceful." She added.

            "And the Justice League is just uptight," Marcus put in.

            "No comment," Keelia replied quickly, hiding a smirk.

            "Show us proof," Batman demanded suddenly.

            "Alright, we can take them!" Kon-al said excitedly.

            "Damn fraggin' right!" Marcus added, cracking his knuckles.

            "Wait a minute, you two! We cannot reveal our powers!" Haze said suddenly.

            "Why the frag not" Marcus yelled.

            "Raise your hand if you knew he was going to say that." Kid said in a monotone voice. All of YJ2 and Keelia raised their hands. 

            "As I was saying, if we show our powers, it might give away parts of the future." Haze explained.

            "Oh yeah, that's bad." Cathie agreed.

            "Well, how can we prove ourselves then?" Marcus bellowed.

            "Why should they have to prove themselves at all? Batman, you trust my opinion don't you? I believe them!" Tim protested.

            "It is necessary and yes, I do trust you." Batman replied, narrowing his eyes at Tim.

            "Yes, I agree with Batman! If they are so tough, let them prove it! So shut up Robin!" Starfire yelled. 

            Keelia narrowed her eyes and glared at Starfire. 

            "I suggest you apologize." She said menacingly.

            "Why should I?" Starfire stood to her full height and looked down at Keelia in an imposing manner.

            "How could you demand respect from them when you do not give it?" The fourth Robin asked, her anger rising by the second.

            "Yeah, you tell them Robin!" Kid Flash cheered.

            "Alright, about time someone sees it our way!" Superboy added.

            "I agree, listen to her!" Wonder Girl demanded.

            Tim smiled and nodded his appreciation to his successor. 

            "I have a proposal for the Justice League. My colleagues cannot show their powers or parts of the future may be revealed. Therefore, I will fight on their behalf as proof that we are quite capable of bearing the weight of being super-heroes. I am the weakest, considering I have no powers, correct?" Keelia insinuated. 

            All those present knew that despite not having any powers, the members of the Bat-family were never seen as weak and therefore the Justice League agreed.

            "What about you, will you let me represent you?" Keelia then asked YJ2. Although a bit hesitant, it seemed like the only course of action they had, so they agreed.

            "Send forth your challenger and I will defeat him or her using all the training I have received since I was a toddler." Keelia said confidently.

            "I thought you had trained for a four years." Haze asked, distinctly remembering Robin say that to her mother when they traveled back through to the first time. 

            "I trained approximately four years to become Robin, but I have received martial arts training since I was old enough to walk and I was given a detective kit for my birthday almost every year. It seems like I was destined for this role." Keelia replied nonchalantly.

            "I don't care how well-trained you are! I will fight you!" Starfire stepped forward.

            "That's really not fair, Robin has no powers." Cathie protested.

            "Who says I need them?" Keelia asked and winked at her companions before stepping forward. 

            "Are you ready?" Starfire asked, anxious to get the battle underway.

            Keelia did not get into a fighting stance. She turned to the Justice League instead.

            "If you really want to see what I can do, you should send out someone more challenging." She said simply.

            "Arrogance will be your downfall." Batman predicted.

            "I am not being arrogant. I know exactly what I am going up against, unlike a certain predecessor of mine, God rest his soul." Keelia replied seriously. This caused Batman to narrow his eyes at her.

            "If you have any sort of warrior in your soul, you will not deny my challenge!" Starfire screamed, deeply insulted that Robin brushed her aside.

            "Within my identity is the connotation of a warrior. I honorably accept your challenge, but do not expect me to hold back." Keelia said coldly and focused her concentration. 

            'That's a curious comment. I wonder what she meant by that.' Tim thought to himself. 

            Starfire began the fight by charging at Keelia. Unexpectedly, the female Robin simply sidestepped her charge, pulled the alien's hair over her eyes, and yanked on the reddish tresses. Starfire hollered at this action and tried to pull herself free.

            "Let me educate you on two lessons while fighting me. Lesson number one: Never fight angry." Keelia remarked with a punch to Starfire's gut. Starfire doubled over and Keelia let go of her opponent's hair.     

            "Lesson number two is simply this: I know all your weaknesses and I will exploit them if I have to." Keelia concluded her educating as Starfire fired a blast at her. Keelia dodged by doing a back flip. She flipped again and kicked Starfire in the face on her way backwards. As Starfire grabbed her face in pain, Robin drew out her collapsible bo staff and used it as a javelin to propel herself upwards and finish the fight with another kick to the face. Starfire went to the ground hard and Keelia stood triumphantly above her, not even a drop of sweat on her brow. 

            "Wow, how were you able to do that so easily?" Superboy asked the question that many the witnesses were wondering. 

            "It's quite simple, actually. I have already defeated the Starfire in my time, who grew stronger than she is now. I have defeated all the Titans. I had to or I could not progress further in my training." Keelia explained vaguely.

            "What do you mean?" Batman asked.

            "As one of the rules in my training that you set forth, I could not continue to my next trainer until I had defeated the one with whom I currently trained. One of my trainers was the hero who once led the Titans, currently known as Nightwing." Keelia clarified.

            "Oh really" Nightwing asked curiously. 

            "Absolutely, Uncle Nightwing" Keelia replied with a smile.

            "That sounds almost as goofy as Grandpa Batman." Flash laughed aloud until he received matching glares from Batman and Nightwing. He prompted quieted after a very audible gulp.

            "After I had mastered the basics of martial arts and research, my uncle took me to his old teammates at Titans Tower and introduced me as his new student. He then asked them to throw everything they had at me until I could defeat them." Keelia continued.

            "Ouch" Tim cringed.

            "Well, at first, yes, it was quite painful. I used it as a learning experience though and I finally defeated them one by one and then was able to defeat my uncle as well." Keelia shrugged.

            "That sounds a bit harsh." Nightwing commented.

            "I had to be the best of the Robins and surpass all three of my predecessors before I was worthy. The pain was a price I was willing to pay." Keelia replied seriously.

            "So you really are a lot stronger than you would like us to think?" Cyborg observed.

            "You are correct about that. I trained with the world's best heroes and even some of its rogues." Keelia confirmed.

            "You're not bragging are you?" Haze asked.

            "I don't have to." Keelia replied with a shrug.

            "That's my girl!" Marcus said proudly, putting his arm around Keelia.

            "Uh, yeah, okay" She said as she unraveled herself, slightly embarrassed. 

            "Hey, what did I miss?" Impulse asked Cathie excitedly.

            "Imp, you fraggin' bastich, you missed almost the entire chapter!" Marcus yelled.

            "What do you mean?" Impulse asked, perplexed.

            "I don't know." Marcus replied, equally perplexed.

            "On that bizarre note, we had better take our leave now that Impulse is ready to travel." Haze suggested.

            "Yep, ready to go" Impulse said excitedly and raced to head off his friends' line. 

            "See you all in the future!" Kid yelled as the members of YJ2 waved to the Justice League and Teen Titans. While Superboy, Wonder Girl and Kid Flash waved back, Robin stood there disappointed. He had wanted a chance to talk to his successor again. 

            "Do not seem so disappointed Robin. Perhaps we will meet again. I wish we had more of a chance to talk and to be honest, I was hoping to face off against you. For only you would be a real challenge to me." Keelia said sadly, as she stood in front of her young father. Then she hugged him. Tim did not question it this time and hugged her back. It just felt like the right thing to do.

            "My name is Keelia. Farewell." She whispered to him. 

            As Keelia was about to rejoin the link, Marcus put his arm around her instead of just holding her hand. She looked up at him, smiled and relaxed into his embrace as Impulse sped off once again, dragging his teammates behind him. 

            Later on in the current timeline, Tim looked up the meaning to the name Keelia. He found it to be an alternate form of the name Kelly, which connoted 'a warrior.' 

To be concluded….


	3. The Future?

YJ2: Misadventures in Time Chapter 3

By Kelly M. Maraglia

_Author's Note_: Here is the final chapter of this trilogy. I have many ideas of little side stories & origin stories I can write for YJ2, so do not fret. You have not seen the last of them by any stretch of the imagination. 

_Disclaimer:_ Young Justice Etc. are not mine. YJ2 characters are the creations of my good friend, Brandon "Coping with Impulse becoming Kid Flash" Johnson & myself. ^_^

Chapter 3: The Future

            As the young team of super-heroes fell into another time pocket, they were ecstatic to see a house very similar to Marcus' in front of them and the looming towers of Gotham City close-by. 

            "I wonder if the folks are home." Marcus said aloud as he took a step toward the house.

            "Wait one fraggin' minute! This isn't my house!" Marcus exclaimed.

            Upon further inspection, Marcus discovered the house he grew up in to be within walking distance of the house they stood before. 

            "I thought your house was the only one in the area, Marcus." Haze commented curiously.

            "Do you really think my old man could be nice to neighbors?" Marcus remarked in a sarcastic tone.

            "Point taken, but where did this house come from then? It was not here before." Kon wondered.

            "Not here before in our time anyway," Robin added.

            "What do you mean?" Cathie asked.

            "Everyone hide!" Danny exclaimed and everyone took his advice without asking why. 

            No sooner had they reached their hiding places that Flash, followed by Superman, Wonder Woman and a misty form of a woman arrived at the mysterious house and knocked lightly on the door. The door was opened by Lobo and the others sneaked quietly inside. Lobo shut the door behind them. 

            "What the hell" Kon shouted.

            "What the frag" Marcus yelled simultaneously.

            "You two should quiet down else they might hear us." Robin said calmly.

            "Is anyone else creeped out?" Cathie asked eyes wide with shock.

            "Okay, Flash, Superman and Lobo I get, but Wonder Woman had black hair and that misty woman was dressed like the Ray." Danny tried to assess.

            "Good power of observation, Danny. This actually explains everything." Robin said wisely.

            "It does, how?" Danny asked the confused question his teammates were also wondering about.

            "We are no longer in the past, but we are not in our time either. We are in the future." Robin explained.

            The members of YJ2 stood in a state of shock for a few moments.

            "It makes perfect sense. Listen, the misty woman was dressed similar to the Ray, so it stands to reason that it could be Haze as an adult. You must have mastered your mist powers. In addition, it would explain why Wonder Woman has black hair and why there is an additional house in this area." Robin relayed.

            "So that was me as an adult and Cathie has black hair so that was her? Plus, this must be Marcus' house." Haze said following Robin's logic.

            "Exactly," Robin replied.

            "Well, why don't we peek inside and see what we're up to in the future?" Kon suggested.

            "Do you really think we should? Do you want to know your future?" Robin challenged.

            "Why not, we can change it if we don't like it right?" Kon shrugged.

            "Afraid of what you might see Robin?" Haze countered.

            "I do not fear my future. I am probably dead by this point anyhow." Robin glared at Haze.

            "You are so morbid." Cathie commented warily.

            "Over my dead body, Robin, and as you saw, I am alive." Marcus swore.

            "Never say that phrase again, Marcus. People who say that usually end up dying." Robin spoke seriously. 

            "You watch too many movies, Robin." Kon waved away her argument. 

            Despite her anger at their blasé attitude, Robin realized she had lost the argument, so the six teens peeked into what they discovered as the kitchen window and what they saw shocked them all.

            The adult Marcus was wearing a red and green frilly apron and cooking at the stove. 

            "Dude, you're domesticated!" Kon exclaimed, trying his hardest not to laugh and failing miserably. 

            "Shut the frag up!" Marcus yelled with tints of pink on his pale face.

            He could not stop his teammates from their fits of laughter, however. Danny laughed so hard, he collapsed to the ground.

            "Aw frag, Imp, it's not that big of a deal!" Marcus bellowed at Impulse, whose eyes were dazed.

            "He's just tired, Marcus. Back to the situation at hand, apparently someone is pregnant." Robin commented.

            "What!" The members of YJ2 all exclaimed.

            "Look at the banners," Robin said calmly.

            All the banners around the kitchen stated phrases such as _congratulations, new baby, _or _will it be a boy or girl?_

            "Well, we don't look pregnant Cathie, besides; we don't look very surprised either, so I don't think this party is for either of us." Haze observed.

            "I wonder who it is for then." Cathie replied.

            "Whoever it is, Marcus must **_really_** like them." Kon insinuated and glanced at Robin. 

            "Just what are you implying?" Robin asked, narrowing her eyes at Kon.

            "Yeah, what are you getting at, SBJ?" Marcus asked, glaring.

            "Don't call me SBJ!" Kon said angrily and rose to attack Marcus.

            "If you would just calm down, SBJ, we could hear what they are saying in there." Robin said in a cold voice that held a hint of humor. 

            The Kid quieted and sent a glare Robin's way. Marcus smirked proudly.

            "Haze, turn into your mist form and open the window for us a bit." Robin ordered.

            "Who died and made you leader?" Haze rebuffed.

            "Yeah" Cathie yelled indignantly, considering she was the leader of YJ2.

            "I'm not claiming leadership. Listen, you're the ones who want to know your futures so badly, not me!" Robin yelled, letting her anger get the best of her.

            The others were taken aback by this outburst. Haze, reluctantly, became a misty substance and seeped through the cracks on the windowpane. She undid the locks, slowly lifted the window open and returned to her solid form outside. 

            "That's so difficult." Haze said, seemingly exhausted by her transformation. 

            "With more training, you should master it." Robin reassured her. 

            "Shhh, let's listen." Cathie suggested and the six teens peered into the kitchen window, silently watching their future play out. 

(From this point, I will refer to the younger generation by their code names. Lobo II for Marcus)

            "I don't understand why we have to be so quiet. Knowing her, she already knows about the party." Kon said in a bored tone of voice. Marcus glared at him.

            "Shhh, Kon, Marcus worked really hard on this surprise." Haze chided.

            "That breakfast smells good, Marcus." Cathie commented, taking in the sweet aroma.

            "Broccoli and cheese omelet is her favorite. You know how much of veggie addict she is." Marcus replied. 

            Robin stopped breathing for a moment.

            'Impossible, could Kid's insinuations be true?' She thought to herself frantically.

            "I wanted to do something special for her so I asked Mom to teach me to cook." Marcus continued.

            "Bet your Dad loved that" Danny mocked.

            "Fraggin' bastich laughed his ass off" Marcus growled.

            "I am, too, Bud. I mean, dude, you're domesticated!" Kon laughed.

            "Looks like your vocabulary has not changed as an adult" Robin said, sharing a smirk with Lobo II.

            "Shut up." Kid said, pouting.

            "I made extra for you all, but let her eat first, okay?" Marcus requested.

            "Of course, this is her day!" Cathie exclaimed happily.

            "Exactly" Haze agreed, blocking Kon and Danny from the pastries on the counter.

            "Hey Marcus, does your woman have a name?" Kid asked, half-sarcastic, half-serious.

            "Well, wife would be a more appropriate term to use, but I did notice they only refer to her as 'her.'" Sensational Girl added.

            "They may not be married." Kid retorted.

            "Maybe they don't know her _real_ name." Ray Girl suggested.

            Robin narrowed her eyes at Ray Girl.

            "If you're following Kon's flawed logic, Marcus would refer to me as Robin. In addition, you and Cathie would not be so happy for me." Robin said, the deadly tone in her voice sending shudders down Ray Girl's spine. 

            The six teenage heroes stopped their bickering when the heard the creaking of stairs. Inside the house, their adult selves scrambled to hide as they held their breath in suspense. The kitchen door opened.

            "What, I can't believe it!" All the teens screamed. Luckily for them, the shouts of 'congratulations' and 'surprise' from adults drowned out their shocked outburst. 

            "K-K-Keelia" Kid choked out. His traveling companions shared his mindset as they recognized an older, pregnant Keelia R. Drake. Ray Girl was the first to recover.

            "I thought she wasn't your type Marcus." She said, sarcasm helping to finish off her recovery. 

            Lobo II was well aware that Keelia was Robin, and seeing Keelia pregnant with his child made him elated on the inside, but he could not show his teammates, because he had to protect Robin's secret. 

            "She's not! What the frag is this? I wanted it to be Robin!" Lobo II growled in fake anger.

            Robin stared in shock at her older self, pregnant by Marcus. This was not what had shocked her into silence, however. Her elder self was smiling a genuine, contented smile. 

            "Marcus, this was your idea, wasn't it? Thank you Sweetheart." Keelia said her smile widening.

            "I just wanted to do somethin' special for ya. It's not a fraggin' big deal! You probably already knew." Marcus replied, trying to hide his blush and sentimentality from his teammates.    

            "I did not know, my darling husband." Keelia responded and gave Marcus a hug. Behind his back, she smirked and winked at the others, who grinned.

            "Ha, Keelia's too smart for you!" Kid mocked.

            "Shut the frag up!" Lobo II growled, embarrassed for his future self. 

            "At least we know you're married now." Sensational Girl added. 

            "She looks so happy." Robin commented offhand, causing the other teenagers to look at her funny.

            Keelia looked up from her hug with Marcus to see six pairs of eyes peering in the window. 

            Robin caught the look and warned her teammates to hide as she swung up in a tree.

            "Are they coming to the party too?" Keelia asked in an innocent tone, pointing to the window.

            "Eep" YJ2 replied and scrambled to get away from the window.

            Danny raced outside followed by Kon, Cathie and Marcus. Haze peeked out the door as well. The elder versions stood staring at their teenage selves in shock. 

            "Why are you all just standing there? Come on inside before breakfast gets cold!" Keelia's voice drifted from inside the house. 

            As his teammates followed their older selves into the house, Lobo II glanced around for Robin. He found her in the tree, but she put a finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet as to her location. Lobo II shrugged and entered the house as well. 

            "Marcus Dear, I'm going to eat my breakfast under my favorite tree." Keelia announced.

            Marcus looked like he wanted to protest, but Keelia reassured him that she would be fine and exited the house. No one seemed to notice that she carried two cups of coffee and extra amounts of omelet with her. 

            "Oh now I remember this. We came to the future when we were lost in time for a bit." Kon commented as all the superheroes sat and enjoyed the breakfast. 

            "That's because Danny kept screwing up." Marcus remarked.

            "Hey, leave me alone! I wasn't used to time travel, geez!" Danny protested.

            "Ignore him Danny; he's just pissy because Keelia went to sit outside." Haze said sending a glare toward Marcus. 

            "I don't really blame her though. It would be awkward, considering her past self isn't here." Cathie added, hiding her expression in her coffee cup.

            "It's her day though!" Marcus growled angrily.

            "So sorry to bother you" Ray Girl replied coldly.

            "What's wrong with just wanting everything to be good for her today? Don't be a bitch, Haze." Lobo II came to his future self's defense.

            "Hey, take that back, Marcus!" Kid ordered angrily.

            "Make me SBJ" Impulse said in a monotone.

            "Don't call me SBJ" Sensational Girl said in an equal monotone.

            "What?" Lobo II and Kid yelled simultaneously.

            "You two are as regular as clockwork." The leader of YJ2 said in a bored manner. 

            Suddenly, the future selves of YJ2 started laughing uncontrollably.

            "Were we really that bad Marcus?" Kon asked.

            "Nah, not that bad" Marcus replied.

            "What do you mean by 'were'?" Cathie asked sarcastically.

            "You two still act that way." Danny added.

            "Yes you do." Haze agreed.

            "Well, you're still a bitch, Haze." Marcus began and then the circle of dialogue began again, only this time the teens got the chance to laugh at their elder selves.

            Keelia R. Drake Lobo sat outside in one of two comfortable chairs under a large oak tree. The laughter from inside the house made her smile. 

            "I put extra on my plate if you're hungry. Unfortunately, I have to drink decaf while pregnant, but I made you a regular coffee. You had better drink it so I'm not tempted to." Keelia spoke aloud to seemingly no one.

            "Must resist smell of coffee and broccoli and cheese omelet," Robin said jokingly, before giving up and jumping down from her hiding place. She sat in the seat next to her future self and took the proffered omelet and coffee. 

            "The weaknesses of the _Mighty Girl Wonder_, omelet and coffee," Keelia said laughing.

            "This is excellent. I never would have suspected Marcus would be a good cook and of course, the coffee is perfect." Robin commented.

            "I know exactly how I like my coffee so of course it is perfect and as for Marcus, you'll experience many surprises in your life." Keelia said wisely.

            "Hn, no one would know better than you." Robin remarked.

            "Damn straight" Keelia smirked.            

            "I'm not used to seeing a smirk on Keelia's face." Robin said honestly.

            "Ha, that's right! I'm still the _sweet, innocent_ Keelia at your point, aren't I?" Keelia responded with humor.

            "Aren't I still?" Robin asked curiously.

            "No fraggin' way in hell!" Keelia exclaimed.

            "Is my vocabulary doomed to frag because of carrying Marcus' child?" Robin asked in mock horror.

            Keelia laughed heartily and shook her head.

            "I forgot how sarcastic I was back then. They all know the secret now." Keelia revealed.

            "Was it wise to tell them?" Robin asked.

            Keelia scoffed.

            "Who said I told them?" 

            "Don't tell me they actually figured it out." Robin said aghast at the prospect.

            "Marcus did, but the others were told and do not ask by whom because I will not tell anymore. You're the detective." Keelia said in mock firmness.

            "Oh well, I'll deal with it when that comes. By the way, are you serious at all? It seems as if everything is a joke." Robin shrugged and spoke with deadly seriousness in her voice.            

            "What do you mean?" Keelia said, tilting her and taking a perplexed look on her face.

            "You're smiling, laughing and making jokes. You have friends who care about you and a husband who was willing to learn to cook for you. You are so happy that you willingly drink decaf coffee! All this and you wonder why I ask?" Robin ranted.

            "Is it a crime to be happy?" Keelia asked, her features shifting into the serious stone mask she once wore as Robin. 

            "At least for me, you should know why." Robin said, her voice shaking in repressed anger.

            Keelia's eyes reflected a light of recognition and she smiled gently at her younger self.

            "I look at you and remember the pain and the nightmares. I never forgot those Robin and I never would. Neither will you forget seeing your parents slaughtered instead of you repeatedly. Know this, Joker pulled the trigger, both times I might add. It was not your fault!" Keelia raised her voice a bit, which unknowingly earned the attention from those in the house.

            "How can you be so accepting of this when you didn't save them? I didn't save them." Robin yelled, her ice mask slipping away.

            "Who are they talking about?" Kid asked. His future self shrugged, but gave a knowing look to his teammates.

            "I've already dealt with my painful past. Now I have an enjoyable present and look forward to a prosperous future." Keelia replied with sincerity and compassion in her eyes.

            "Is this happy future even a possibility for me?" Robin asked timidly.

            "Anything is possible because no matter what, we count on the sun to rise the next morning. Even if it rains, it can cleanse our spirits of pain." Keelia said wisely, looking at a pair of robins fly through the sky.

            "Since when are you philosophical?" Robin asked.

            Keelia laughed lightly in response. 

            "There's Robin." Danny said as the two versions of YJ2 emerged from the house.

            "You were starting to worry me." Lobo II commented, kneeling beside Robin and putting his arm around.

            "I can take care of myself, Marcus. You know that." Robin said haughtily, removed his arm, and took a sip of her coffee.

            "No one would fraggin' accuse you of anything less." The adult Marcus piped in.

            "Yeah, cause you'd probably kick their ass." Kon added.

            Robin smirked arrogantly. Keelia hid her smirk in her coffee cup.

            "You mean she's still bitchy in the future?" Ray Girl asked exasperated.

            Keelia looked from her coffee cup and gave her friends an evil smile. 

            Unfortunately, for Marcus, he missed it.

            "She hasn't changed one fraggin' bit!" He admitted.

            Robin almost choked on her coffee.

            "Now Marcus, that was not a very nice thing to say, now was it?" Keelia said in a slow, slightly menacing tone. 

            Marcus immediately tensed up.

            "But uh, Robin can be like that because she's Robin." He said nervously.

            "Wow, dude, you're not only domesticated, you're whipped!" Kid mocked.

            The others laughed aloud.

            "Shut the frag up or I'll rip you a new fraggin' hole!" Marcus said angrily and chased after the Kid.

            After watching them play fight for a few minutes, Robin noticed a car driving toward them.

            "I think it's time we were off." She announced.

            "Take care and Robin, don't forget it's never a sin to be happy. Never!" Keelia called out as the young versions of YJ2 formed their link. 

            Robin looked back at her possible future and for the first time in a long time, she smiled a true, happy smile.

            Seconds after the teenage heroes disappeared into the stream of time, Timothy Drake and his wife, Stephanie pulled up in their car. 

The End of YJ2:MIT 


End file.
